The Wish
by yumeyana
Summary: “You said that you wished for someone to love you. You told me you already found him then you now ask me why you’re hurt. Do you want to know why? Because I was the one who was sent to grant to your wish… you just didn’t see…”


**Author's Notes:** Just because I like it, that's why I wrote this. I don't know exactly why I wanted to, it was just a spur-of-the-moment while I was waiting for my professor in Psychology. Anyway, I hope you'll find it ok.

**Dedication:** To Reeza who supports this a while lot more than anyone I know.

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama and all its characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sama. Only the story line is mine.

--------

"You said that you wished for someone to love you. You told me you already found him then you now ask me why you're hurt. Do you want to know why? Because I was the one who was sent to grant to your wish… you just didn't see…"

**_The Wish_**

Atobe was drunk. Again.

Akutagawa Jiroh sighed for the nth time that night, glancing at the man beside him. The former Hyotei buchou had been drinking for how many nights now – seven? Eight?

It started earlier that month when Atobe suddenly appeared on the doorway of his classroom. It had been unexpected; Jiroh did not know how the taller man know what university he was in and what class he attended at the exact hour.

Atobe still looked like same Atobe Keigo from Hyotei Gakuen all those years ago, Jiroh thought upon seeing him. The same smile, the same hair – but there was something different about the aura he radiated. And if the former buchou's sudden appearance took him by surprise, Atobe's next words astonished him even more.

If Jiroh's served him right, he said, "Come to my place at 7 pm sharp tonight." And then he left without another word.

The night started with an extravagant dinner – which was expected of the sole heir of the Atobe groups of companies. They talked about how life has been after High School. They talked about how life has been in the first few years in the University. But it seemed that Atobe didn't really want to talk about those things. There was something more.

And all the while, Jiroh had been thinking: why did Atobe choose to talk to him? He could've flown to America to where Oshitari was currently studying. After all, he was closer to Hyotei's Tensai rather than to the narcoleptic boy.  But right now, that didn't matter. Atobe needed him and Jiroh was more than happy to be of service.  

However, the former Hyotei buchou didn't seem like he was ready to say whatever he wanted to say. Whatever it was, Atobe drowned it in alcohol.

So it continued for several days. Atobe just drank and drank. However tonight, he seemed to have enough courage to tell Jiroh whatever it was that he wanted to tell the smaller man.

_"Jiroh…" he suddenly said. _

_Jiroh was surprised that Atobe was still conscious despite the fact that he was really drank. Perhaps he had been too engrossed with looking at the stars… _

_"Hmm?"_

_"The stars are wonderful tonight, aren't they?"_

_The smaller man blinked. "Was that why you chose to drink in the garden?"_

_Atobe nodded and then was silent for quite sometime before speaking again. _

_"I wished on one of those when I was little."_

_"So did I…"_

_"I wished for someone to love me as me – not as the sole heir of this majestic corporation. Just me… Keigo. He would smile at me and see beyond my eyes. He would understand my feelings – see the child in me, the one I don't want anyone to see."_

_Jiroh's eyes softened._

_There was a little smile on his face. "He came, you know."_

_The blonde smiled. "That's good!"_

_A nod and a hiccup.__ "He came, yes. But Jiroh, why did he leave? Why did he fall in love with someone else? How could he say that we weren't meant to be? How could he tell me to move on?"_

_So this was what was bothering him, Jiroh thought. Atobe Keigo was heartbroken. _

_"I love him, Jiroh. I love him so much," the taller man said softly, settling his head on the blonde's lap. _

Jiroh ran his hand through Atobe's hair. Tears had flowed from the former buchou's eyes even as he slept on Jiroh's lap. He could not find the words to comfort Atobe. He wasn't skilled soothing people's emotions and at that moment, all he could do was run his hand through the other's hair.

"Do you know why he said you weren't meant to be, Atobe?"

He wanted to take away Atobe's pain. If he could, he'd ask all those divine beings to just give every ache in his friend's heart to him. He could not stand seeing this person broken.

Because…

"Because when you wished that night for someone to love you, _he_ wasn't the one who was sent to love you…"

Jiroh placed a small kiss on top that mass of soft hair. "_I_ was the one who was sent. You just didn't see…"

Owari

2:16p

31Jul04

700 words


End file.
